Cole vs Lord Beerus
Cole vs Lord Beerus is a What if? Episode of death battle created by Nightwing169. It features Cole Dracul from the mega park series and Lord Beerus from DBZ. Description Two god like beings. One of destruction, the other the son of Hephaestus. Will Cole's archery skills be able to combat against Lord Beerus's ways of destrcution? Interlude Wiz: Two gods of immense power. One of destruction, the other creation. Boomstick: Cole Dracul, the son of Hephaestus and the most badass marksman ever. Wiz: Lord Beerus, the destruction cat who's obssesd with pudding. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Cole Dracul Wiz: Born in 2003, Silas Connolly, or Cole Dracul as they call him, was originally a happy normal as can be kid Boomstick: BOOOORING how is he the son Hephas? And Wiz how do you say that name. Wiz: Hephaestus and his life was quite boring until the 2010 wedding anniversary of his grandparents when little Cole looked up into the sky and saw something coming. Cole looks up and sees a black dot, which turns out to be a boom. Cole: Everyone, get inside the house! Now! Nobody pays attention and Cole rushes down to the basement. The bomb the explodes and Cole is forced to the wall, paralyzing him. Wiz: Since then, Cole was forced to go to a orphanage. It was the most tortuous experience he's ever expierienced. Boomstick: Not bad enough though. When Cole was 18, he traveled to the woods to go and do the whole lone wolf thing. Their he created an awesome tree house and his first hand made weapons: A sweet dagger and a bow and arrow. He then hunted his way to success and used his skills to help people. in the future, he got explosives, flash bangs, literally a spartan laser, a new dagger and bow and arrow, and an awesome sniper riffle. Also he can teleport and carries tons of trick arrows. They can be used for whatever: blowing up shit, shooting normal arrows, arrows on fire, arrows that electrocute you, arrows that can turn into anything, you name it. He's got an arrow loving. Wiz: He put his old belonings in his old shelter. Only he and his closest friend know the location. Cole is an expert marksman and good at swordsmanship due to training with his closest friend Siege, aka Paul Duncan. Inspired by the archer Green Arrow, he became the unstoppable force known as, his nickname. Boomstick: Due to being the son of the god of fire, volcanoes, and metal crafting, Cole uses the element fire mostly and is an expert at building weapons far beyond techonolgy today. He can also scan his enemies to know their data and weaknesses. Wiz: He can even uses fire and his other weapons to create his ultimate attacks. His fire blade allows Cole's blade to engulf in flames and grow five times its size. Scissor kick is a move where Cole uppercuts an opponent, and kicks them with so much force, they go around the world twice. Boomstick: His inferno move creates a huge explosion first, powers him up, and can use fire for pretty much everything. He can also use Siege's back flip kick and can use his finisher move, the flare finisher. Basically he gets engulfed by flames, shoots an arrow at someone, charges up a huge ball of fire, and incinerates them. ''' Wiz: Dracul has punched a moon out of orbit, taken on and defeated superman, challenged his budy Siege, surpassed and even killed Thanos and Darkseid, and one time he took on a 800 ft dinosaur with the power to create supernovas just by punching an object, and defeated without any injuries. '''Boomstick: And that's pretty god damn impressive. I mean this dinosaur could only take on the most worthy of challengers. Hell, he's even considered the god of god of god of THEY god. Wiz:' '''Cole is a master strategist and a great palentologist. He never rushes in head first before combat and is apparently smart enough to pass even the toughest of puzzles and traps. '''Boomstick: Wait, what? You mean he studies dinosaurs? What a nerd.' Wiz: He goes into a raptor rage which will make destroy pretty much everything. His strength, speed, accuracy, endurance, and skill multiply to the point of being unstoppable. A clip is shown on what Cole is like in a raptor rage. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: Either way, not many can go toe to toe with fiery sharpshooter. Cole: I was once tortured for some time, and yet here I am. The worlds greatest archer. Lord Beerus Wiz: Lord Beerus. All must hail to this legendary planet buster. Boomstick: How, why, what? But he's a freaking cat. Wiz: Lord Beerus is a god of destruction, using his power to destroy planets un-willing to live any longer. A scene is shown of Beerus taking on Goku and destroying planets. Boomstick: Well holy shit. ' Wiz: Wind: Cat or no cat, he's one tough one, so tough, he's trained by Whiz, a god, of all gods, above gods. '''Boomstick: Dragon Ball is weird. Well whatever cause he has amazing abilities. His speed is unimaginable, and his power is beyond beyond. ' Wiz: Do we not have an origin this time? 'Boomstick: Nope. Beerus has advance ki abilities that farpass anything known to most DBZ knowledge. ' Wiz: And before we mess up the DBZ math, Beerus' stength is impossible to measure. But there is an explanation. As we watched Beerus fight Goku in Super Saiyan God form, Beerus claims to have used 70% of his total power. And according to creator of Dragon Ball, if we were to rank Beerus and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku from 1 to 10 on Beerus' scale, Goku's scale would be 6/10 and Beerus would be 10/10 or even beyond that. 'Boomstick: Holy shit! Beerus is capable of a lot of ki attacks. He can make attacks like the Sand Conversion, Kiai, Destructive balls of energy. Basically anything that he wants to be used for destruction can happen. ' Wiz: Not only that, he can attack people with anything and use as a weapon. Like the time he used chopsticks. He also can sense any power level of life form from far away. Beerus also has God of Destruction's Wrath, which is energy blasts that follow the opponent like missiles and are fast. 'Boomstick: Beerus is a hothead, which leads to his greatest and weakest points. ' Wiz: Beerus's anger sure does get the best of him, but it isn't really a weakness, it's more of a even balance of things, loses focus, and it makes him stronger. '''Boomstick: Really? His REAL weakness is pudding. Beerus: Pudding! Wiz: Fine then. But that's gonna be a real threat in the fight. Boomstick: Sure it is. Everything we mention shall be in the fight. Beerus is a true killing machine, taking down anyone who gets in his way. I don't know about you, but I'll be thinking twice before petting this kitty cat. Beerus: Is there anyone on Earth more worthy to destroy? FIGHT Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Combatants that have ever participated in death battles and fanon death battles are all at Mega Park for bringing the death battle fanon wiki this far. TSP: Wow guys. You really thought over your head for this. Paul: Oh, you know me. Rich, helpful, and good looking. Cole is then watching the news. News Lady: Lord Beerus has destroyed half a city and is coming this way to Dinosaur, Chicago. Cole: What are the chances Beerus would drop down here. At that very moment, Lord Beerus crashes from the top window and sends out his minions. Paul: Very high. Lord Beerus: C'mom boys. Lets take these guys out. Every body rushes for safety and Deathstroke, The Sapphire Prince, Akihiro Dragonscale, Siege and Cole are the only ones left standing. Deathstroke: It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I'm all out of gum. Siege: Dracul, we'll take of his minions, you go for Beerus. Cole: Okay. He cat face. You want a piece of this? Well come and get it. Cole shoots an arrow but Beerus catches it. Cole presses a button and the arrow explodes. Beerus: You'll regret the day you meet me. FIGHT! Beerus then uses his ki attacks and aims at Cole. Cole counters it with a trick arrow, which is an explosive arrow. They both run up to the top of the building with Beerus flying up while Dracul runs up the wall, shoots at the ceiling class, and jumps up to the roof. Both circle each other. Cole then teleports. Beerus suspects that he teleports behind him, but he isn't. When Beerus turns around, he sees a fist hurtling at him. Cole then jumps up and kicks Beerus, brings out his an arrow, and fires. Beerus sees the arrow and dodges it. Cole: Hmmmm. Beerus: Don't get to ahead of yourself. Beerus then rushes towards Dracul and tries to punch him. Cole grabs the fist, smashes him on the ground and kicks him back. He then uses a smoke arrow and shoots at Beerus. Beerus grabs and smiles. He then hears the beeping and a cloud of smoke appears. Cole then ruses towards Beerus and kicks him off the building. Cole then grabs Beerus' body, and does a suplex move. Beerus: You really think a suplex is going to defeat me? Cole: I'm not trying to suplex you. He then throws Beerus away and hangs onto the wall. Cole: I was trying to stall you. Enraged, Beerus then zooms toward Cole. Cole reacts quickly and moves upward, making Beerus hit the cement. Beerus then drops down unharmed. Beerus: Didn't leave a scratch. Cole: Oh really? Cole grabs his blade and throws it lightly in the air. Cole then rushes towards Beerus and teleports. Eventually Cole pops out of the sky and tries to stab Beerus through the head. Beerus dodges it and both clang against each other. Beerus uses his ki to form a blade to counter. Cole: I did not ki could do that. Beerus: You'd be surprised. Dracul then feels the raptor rage coming. The raptor rage consumes him, leaving him engulfed in flames. Cole then engulfs the blade in flames and the two clang swords and counter each others attacks. Beerus then uses his ki attacks to double the length of the blade. He then tries to kill Cole, but he dodges. Cole then shoots another arrow. After scanning Beerus, he finds out that his greatest weakness is pudding. He then shoots an arrow which explodes into a pudding cup. Beerus: PUDDING! Cole: Now's my chance. Cole then rushes and jumps in the air. He then kicks Beerus and uses a lightning arrow to make the pudding cup explode. Beerus: MY PUDDING! Cole: Didn't know you looked pudding that much. Enraged, Beerus then fights rapidly. He then punches Cole in the face, sending him into several buildings. Cole then teleports to reduce further damage. Beerus: Last time I'll be seeing that scum bag. Cole: You're quite wrong about that. Cole then points an arrow at Beerus' head. With his entire body and weapons engulfed in flames, Cole uses his blade as an arrow. Cole: See ya, dirt bag. The blade then stabs Beerus through the head. Knowing that wouldn't bee enough, he uses flare finisher. The ball of fire engulfs Beerus. Beerus is roasted to death. Cole: That was easier then I thought. KO! Results Boomstick: I can see the torches and pitchforks. Please hear us out. Wiz: This fight was incredibly an surprisingly close. Though Beerus was the superior fighter of the two and had more versatility, Cole could take all of his punishment and could counter just about everything Beerus could throw at him. Boomstick: Beerus is smart and has had experience fighting people like Vegeta and Goku. But Cole has taken on WAY more impressive foes such as Gohan, Superman, Superboy and has taken out the EVERY SINGLE Megaman robot! Wiz: The moon Cole punched is larger then our moon. By comparing the size to that of the earth the moon landed on, we found that this moon is approximately 36,789 fight diameter, and weighs 156 quadrillion tons. Knocking it out of orbit means Cole punched with a strike of over 8 million megatons of force. Boomstick: Remember the time he fought that dinosaur? Yeah, that's one of the most powerful beings within the Mega Park universe. According to the creator himself, he has power level that is unmeasured. Not because it's a big joke, but the fact that his power level goes beyond INFINITY! Wiz: Cole's greatest advantage in the fight was being able to adapt to strategies and remotely changing and combining attacks. His raptor rage in particular could counter pretty much anything Beerus could throw at him. Boomstick: Plus Dracul has far more experience taking on enemies like Beerus or beyond. Looks like Beerus took his last meow. Wiz: The winner is Cole Dracul.' ' Next Time on Death Battle! Leonidas gets rolled on a bakugan card and transforms into darkus shadow leonidas. Shenron is summoned by the dragon balls and fights leonidas. LEONIDAS VS SHENRON! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nightwing169 Category:Mega Park Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015